Hatstall
by KaiyaJones
Summary: Merlin leaves Arthur after his coronation and ends up at Hogwarts. But what will happen when he returns to a kingdom and king falling apart? On Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own EITHER Merlin BBC or HP. If we did…well things would be very very different. Of course if they ever put up for sale….well that would be a different story.

"Merlin, You don't have to do this. Camelot needs you. No, _Arthur_ needs you."

Merlin looked at his old mentor for a long moment without speaking and then replied. "Arthur is king and I need to complete my education or I will be useless to the prat." He stuffed another shirt in his saddle bags.

"You don't know these people. They could be as bad as Morgana!" Gaius argued heatedly pacing back and forth across his work room.

"I'm going to trust them. I'm not going to make the same mistakes." Merlin replied calmly packing his mentor's old magic book.

"How do they even know?"

"Know what?" Merlin replied feigning innocence. "It's not like the whole world doesn't know about Emrys."

"Know that you exist? Or better yet who you really are?" Gaius replied sagely pointing a finger.

"Well if you save the Clotpole enough you will most likely get noticed. I mean that _is_ what you told me to do when I saved him the first time isn't it?" Merlin teased with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, it's not like I'm a dragon lord or anything." He pulled his neckerchief out of the last drawer and stuffed it into the already overflowing saddle bag.

"Are you saying goodbye to the king?" Gaius asked sounding concerned.

"I left him a note. Stop stalling Gaius the owl said I had to be there by tomorrow and if you keep mothering me I'll never make it!"

Gaius reluctantly let him pass to the door and walk out.

_**XX**_

"Emrys, I'm glad you could make it. You're a little late?" Godric laughed patting him hard on the shoulder.

"I prefer Merlin, if you don't mind." He answered nervously looking around the hall. Looking up he saw an exact reflection of the sky he had left outside causing him to yearn slightly for the home he'd left behind.

"I understand. The druids have given you a bit of a…bad name?"

"Yea, just a little," Merlin replied sarcastically. Noticing the four tables round tables in the center of the room. "What exactly are those for?"

"For eating dinner of course." Godric laughed once more at Merlin's expense.

"So," he began looking curiously at the hall and mostly full tables. "Do I just pick one?"

"No, of course not, do you think we're barbarians or something," Godric asked rhetorically. "This way." Godric led Merlin to the center of the hall. "Excuse me! We need everyone to be SILENT!" Godric's voice boomed through the hall causing the clattering of utensils to stop abruptly. "Thank you." He chuckled.

"Um, what are we waiting for?" Merlin asked fidgeting as the people stared at him.

Godric grabs a pointed black off of a stool and plops it on Merlin's head unceremoniously. "Take that for a ride."

And all of a sudden there was a whispering in Merlin's ear… _Such a difficult one. Could this be the famous Emrys? _

"I prefer _Merlin_ if you don't mind!"

_Perhaps I do mind. After all I'm the one who's to decide your fate. So eager to prove yourself. Look at all you've done for the king and never, not once been thanked. Such a secret you keep. To keep your life or to lie to your best friend. A man you serve without a doubt in your mind. Slytherin would enjoy your company, buuut…_

"But what!" Merlin asked impatiently. "I'm kinda hungry couldn't you hurry it up?"

_Such disrespect. How have you survived at court THIS long. I've heard rumors of the king's cruelty._

"Arthur is not his father!" Merlin growled protectively. "He will be the King to unite the lands of Albion and you will regret that statement."

_Do you plan on making me regret it? Are you plotting? _

"Not yet, Obviously. You're in my mind after all, but if you'd like to know what I'd do to a hat like you I could be very creative." Merlin chuckled.

_You would do very well in Slytherin, but all the same your loyalty to Arthur and to this….Freya. Poor little druid girl. It's your fault you know. She told you not to release her and yet still so loyal to the man that killed her. _

"Enough!" Merlin's eye flashed gold and all the gold and silver goblets shattered like glass.

_Power. Such Power. And brute force not nearly cunning enough for Slytherin. Perhaps Gryffindor would prefer your company. After all not nearly enough intellect for Rowena. So where am I to put you. Why must you be so difficult? I must make a choice. I can't just leave you sitting there. Although, that might be quite entertaining. It seem you're not fond of the attention. Is all that living in secret finally catching up with you? Do you think Arthur is gonna walk through that door and save you from the wolves? No, muggles cannot enter Hogwarts. No you'll not see him again. Unless you are educated enough to leave. _

Merlin clenched his hands in anger and screamed with his mind touching _all_ the minds in the hall. _JUST CHOOSE! _

_Well when you put it that way….Just go with…._ "SLYTHERIN!"

…Godric puts his head in his hands. "Hatstall."

**A/N: Enjoy. Don't Forget to review and If you liked this stay tuned for more. -IsabellaMarieCullen**

_**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Isabella and I were a bit bored and decided that crossovers and such were just the cure. And this is just the first! ~Elizabeth.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Godric ushered Merlin towards the table with the green and silver banner. "Enjoy!" He said in a falsely cheery tone making his way to the head table with four equally important looking chairs. Each chair was different however, and they were obviously made to suit the person sitting in them. One was covered completely in gilt, and made with a high back upholstered in red velvet, coming up over the head of the one sitting in it. The chair to its immediate left was much humbler in comparison. Its back was much lower, and the pale wooden chair was more slender to contain the woman sitting in it. To her left was another woman in a severe looking chair made of a cherry colored wood, which had a back as high as the red and gilt chair at the end, hers was carved with a design reminiscent of a large raven. At the far end, directly in front of the table where Merlin had been seated was a plain chair made of ebony colored wood, which looked well taken care of and was polished to a shine sat a rather foreboding looking man, who looked to be a few years older than his companions at the head table.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably as the foreboding man stared him down. He felt a prickling at the back of his consciousness as if someone was once again invading his mind. His eyes flashed gold for just a second and the man at the table flinched almost imperceptibly as the hall fell into silence.

Godric reached the glitzy chair and turned to face the first year of students. "Let our opening feast begin." He waved her hands and slowly food began appearing on the tables. While Merlin gawked at the amount of food in front of him the four heads were whispering among themselves.

"You do it." Whispered Godrics

"No, you said you'd do it Godric."

"Just toss the damn coin…." Said the woman next to the foreboding man.

"Or Is it that you're waiting for our _esteemed_ guest to do it." The foreboding man sneered.

Godric lets out a loud sigh and watches as the first year of students dug cautiously into their food.

Merlin watched as everyone dug selfishly into their food. _Where are the servants? _He wondered looking around the room and pushing his food about his plate feeling uncomfortable. "How did you lot get here then?" He asked trying to be sociable, but their differences in clothing were obvious. There were shades of red and purple surrounding him reminding him much of the Pendragon's. His thoughts wondered to Arthur and the kingdom, but they also drifted to his old friend Kilgarah.

"Well, I received a letter of course. It's an honor to be in the VERY first class. I hear that they've spent months searching for proper candidates. I've even heard a rumor that the warlock Emrys will be _teaching_ us. I wonder what he looks like?" a young woman spoke from across the table playing with her hair. "I don't approve of that drafty North Tower, but it feels like home. Do you lot know where you'll be staying. I'm Efigenia Peverall, pleased to make your acquaintance." She said sounding a bit like she was flirting with the other man next to Merlin.

"Magnus Percival Gaunt. And my history is of no importance to those lower than me." He moved closer to the small girl sitting next to him raising her chin to look at him. "You may speak, little one."

"Saelufu Slytherin, but I'm not learning this year. Papa say's I'm too young and that while I might be allowed an education. I'm of more use married off to another." She lowered her eyes blushing at the attention Magnus was giving her.

"Everyone should be allowed an education. The King would be abhorred to think you'd been denied one. He is for the equality of all, including those of low birth" He looked straight at Magnus while he spoke in a firm, but gentle tone. He debated speaking his druid name, but decided that Arthur would tell him that he was a clotpole if he shared that type of information. "I'm Merlin. Manservant of the King." She said with a cheery disposition. Watching as Godric rose from his seat.

"Um, Welcome to….what were we gonna call this place again, oh yes, Hogwarts. Where hopefully your magic will grow and flourish into a beautiful art form." He rose his goblet. "I'd like to introduce you to my fellow heads and then it's off to bed for all of you. I don't care your status in nobility if you do not follow orders WE will dismiss you, permanently. Anyway, To my right, well really the only seat next to me, is Helga Hufflepuff and she will be in charge of you lot," he drew a magical smoke circle with his hand that now surrounded the table with yellow and black chairs. "To her right, is my dear Rowena Ravenclaw and she'll be taking the intelligent lot over there" This time he just pointed and rolled his eyes. "The boring and serious man at the end is Salazar Slytherin, and it's best if you don't irritate him, but if you are in his house," he paused , "like the idiot that chose him over me" he added under his breath , "Get to know him, and look after his daughter Saelufu." He pointed out the eleven year old who was trying to hide behind Magnus Gaunt. "As for the rest of you," He smiled bouncing on the balls of his feet, "You're all mine. Dismissed."

_**XX**_

Merlin got up clumsily tripping over his own feet as he tried to keep up with the others who had obviously arrived early enough in the day to be given a tour. He could feel the glares of nobility as he passed and regreted not listening when Gaius had offered him money for cloths befitting a higher rank. _I need to remember which spells I read for moments like these. Anything to mak—what are those little sticks those young ones are carrying around. Surely they don't need them to practice magic._ He wondered as he followed the other blindly crashing into Efigenia.

"Well this is where we part, boys. I will hopefully be seeing you in the morning. If you see a little girl running around I'd ignore her. Aparrently, the lady Rowena also has a child running around the grounds of Hogwarts. You two will be quick friends Saelufu." She said kindly as she departed leading Saelufu away to the girls tower.

"Good. Now, did you say your name was Merlin? And that you're the man servant to a King?" Gaunt questioned once the ladies were out of sight. "Because if this is the case. You will not be sleeping in our dormitories, but rather with the house elves. Servants don't belong in the presence of nobility. Unless of course you wish to be my manservant, I could see how that would be useful. You'd do my assignments of course and keep up the chambers. Let's not forget empty the chamber pots, without magic." He mocked viciously pushing Merlin against the wall pulling out a long black wand. "C'mon then let's see what you can do. Don't pretend that I didn't see you watching the little Slytherin girl."

Merlin looked at the stick in between his eyes humorously. "A stick? You want to fight me with a little wooden stick? What's next you wish to call a dragon from a thousand miles away without a dragon lord?" He chuckled not taking the man seriously. "If you wanted to fight, then it had better be with magic."

Magnus Gaunt glared daggers at Merlin and pulled away from him bowing as if to duel him and began shooting numerous spells from the tip of his wand.

"Baelblase Hring" Merlin whispered his eyes flashing gold and remained gold, a circle of fire entrapped Gaunt tightening the more Merlin glared at him. "You will not attack me again. You will not think that I am a servant to anyone, but to the man to whom I am loyal. If you so much as breathe wrong about the King, I will have your head sent to him on a platter of gold." The fire dissipated and his eyes returned to normal.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_ "Well done, Emrys, Oops did you not want them to know you're Druid name? You shouldn't have come then." Salazar approached them noticing the shocked faces of those around him. "Ah, it seems that you've not been completely honest with your new roommates. Or is that below you? Would you rather a spacious room all to yourself, after all as court sorcerer you must have more rooms then we can count."

"I go by Merlin and Arthur hasn't lifted the laws banning magic in Camelot yet, but he will as soon as I return, which if you continue to treat me this way will be much sooner the expected." His voice betrayed no emotion other than pure anger. "I have come as a peach offering in accordance with the Old Religion. I spoke with the last dragon and he has agreed that it is in the best interest of Magic that I help you, but let this also be a warning." He stopped talking and looked Slytherin directly in the eye. _Should you ever think of threatening Camelot, my king or anyone I hold dear then you will pay for it with what so ever I believe will hurt you most. I have killed my own kind to protect my country and king you would be no different._ He thought much like when he had met Mordred and his thoughts drifted to him. Guilt plagued him as he realized he'd left Camelot unprotected against the threat of magic.

"You might be a creature of the Old Religion, Emrys, but I'm to be you're teacher here and I can teach you far more about potions and magical creatures, including your precious dragon, then your old mentor Giaus ever could. Many of us remember magic flowing freely before the purge and many of us would see if like that again, but I won't tolerate insolence from anyone. Not even the advisor to the once and future king." Salazar spoke seriously pointing them in the direction of their dormitories. "Magnus Gaunt, I'd like to speak with you in private in a few days' time. It seems we have much to discuss about uniting our proud and pure houses."

AN(Isabella): Wrote this again with Elizabeth. 3 We were originally not planning on making this more then a oneshot, but you ask for more and we're pleased to provide. Reviews mean love, and it would mean a lot to us if you give or countinued to give feedback. We wish to improve and hopefully give you everything you'd like in the story. Enjoy this new chapter of "Hatstall"! 3 Isabella!


	3. Chapter 3

_In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man and his name is…_

"MERLIN! Bloody useless he is. Just wait until I get my hands on him," Arthur groaned forcing himself out of bed and dressed. He walked around his chambers, no he walked around his fathers chambers. Ever since the funeral he'd been granted the kings quarters and it was a bit unnerving how different it looked now with Arthur being king only a few weeks compared to how his father had lived. Arthur shook his head to clear his mind from the depressing thoughts of his father's death. He realized he'd done everything Merlin should have done for him and was about ready to make him go muck out his stables when he saw Merlin's handwriting on an envelope on his desk.

_Arthur,_

_Yes, I know you're thinking where is the stupid idiot that should be tripping over his own shoes this morning, but the truth is I can't tell you. I can tell you that you'll make a wonderful king and that if you must replace me I ask that you find someone who will keep you in line you prat, and not a boot licker like the one before me. I've gone to do what is best for Camelot and I wish I could tell you more, but for the time being you must remain in the dark._

_Happy to be Your Servant Till the day I die,_

_Merlin_

**XX**

"Rise and shine, Princess."

Merlin groaned realizing that yet again Gaunt had awaken first leaving Merlin to deal with the aftermath of a man who did not know how to survive without magic. Today was another day that he thanked Gaius for forbidding the use of magic on ridiculous tasks. His mind wandered to Arthur. Had he realized that he'd left to learn magic? Would he be welcomed back like a friend, or a traitor? Merlin sighed realizing that all this day dreaming was going to make him late for his first 'class.' He felt a bit ridiculous in the robes. Why couldn't he just learn in the clothing he'd brought with him? The school was turning out to be more of a place for the spoiled nobility then those who were really interested in learning. As he finally made his way from the dungeon dormitories to the dungeon potions lab he felt a bit more at home around the bubbling cauldrons then in the draft rooms he'd just come from.

"Good Morning! Today, we will be discussing common herbs and how to use them in basic healing potions. We will also be discussing ideas on how to improve them. Since you are all of majority we will be avoiding the basics, unless you are lacking knowledge in an area at which point I'd ask that you speak to me privately." Salazar spoke as he entered the classroom billowing robes the door slamming shut behind him. "Since there are so few of us we have seen it fit that we would only split classes down the center. Twenty students to each class. So after this rotation we will be eating lunch in the great hall and you will be taking Spells and defensive magic until dinner. Any questions?" He continued to lecture as he moved about the front of the classroom.

"I have one. If we are to be learning the 'art' of potion making should we not start at the beginning. I'm sure most of us have had no training in the medical arts." A Ravenclaw spoke from the front desk. "I'd be interested in learning the entire art rather than just what you find important, Lord Slytherin."

Merlin groaned as Slytherin turned on the ball of his feet and headed straight to Merlin. "If this," There was a long pregnant pause before he continued, "Servant, who is nobody by birth, can brew a simple healing potion with non-magical properties, then you of noble and magical birth should have no problem doing so. If you do, then perhaps we were mistaken in recruiting you, Young Master Prewett. Now, before we lose our way in the forest of bumbling buffoons, perhaps you would like to enlighten us on a few natural poisons, Emrys."

"I told you, my name is Merlin. It's nothing, but a name. A druids attempt at a fairy tale and yet you continue to beat it senseless. Even Arthur is not that daft. Bet the old coltpole hasn't even figure out I'm gone yet. But as for your question, Hemlock, it was used most recently to rid Camelot of a Witch who claimed to have no knowledge that her body was the vessel to a spell that was keeping the whole of Camelot in a dreamlike state. Any other questions? Perhaps you wish me to tell you the name of the witch as well, or do you simply wish to continue mucking about in my brain for the answers you're hoping I'll give you. Like the location of the cup of life?"

Slytherin's eyes rose. "You know where it is? Last I heard the priestess Nimueh was in possession of the articfact."

"To give life, a life must be given in exchange to keep the balance. Nimueh is dead because she broke her word. And I am growing weary of your little game. If you wish to confront me then do it in a way that openly declares you as my enemy not like this." Merlin spoke firmly, his strength coming from the thought of this man messing with an already fragile system of magic. He felt magic leaving the old world and Mordred's strength. He also knew that both Mordred and Morgana had followed him to the boarders of this castle and were waiting for their turns. "You seem so intent on those damn prophesies that you are teaching us nothing. Was this your plan then?" Merlin did not know where this was coming from. He'd been cheeky with Arthur and was known for his inability to shut up, but this was something he didn't expect even from himself. The wisdom from the spirits of the brooks and streams guided him here. How much he missed his conversations with Lancelot, the only friend that had known him so completely.

"The art of potion making will take years to master. If you wish to do so then you must remember the instructions I give you. These herbs," a list of herbs appeared on the board next to Salazar when he pointed to it with his wand, "will need to be memorized. As most common physicians know, while they are poison small amounts of them can be used to create the antidote." He removed several jars from the shelves and with a gloved hand removed several leaves of different kinds. "This is Calandula and it is an herb that can be used to heal infections internally. However, because there is no set book of potions and you've all learned from things being passed down from student to teacher. I am asking you that if you experiment that you bring me your samples before testing them on each other." He dismissed them roughly as he turned back to a simmering cauldron that had not been there before, or if it had been it had been cloaked to keep the attention of the students away from the Potioneer's favorite project.

**XX**

"I hope your lunch was sustainable, because I have no intention of being easy on any of you no matter what your names might mean. In this class we will be expierementing with serveral different branches of spell casting. I prefer charms and defensive spells, but this is not about my preference, but rather about what you can take out of this class. Wands out please." Rowena paced in front of the students as everyone pulled out their wands and noticed the Merlin did not. "Your wand, Emrys?"

Merlin sighed loudly, frustrated at the fact that no one seemed to respect his need for privacy. "I do not use a wand. I know that there are some warlocks who use staves or crystals to expand their powers, but I've never had the need to do so. Will this be a problem?"

"You do not channel your magic through a wand? That is impossible everyone with the gift of magic needs for at least something or other a wand." Rowena stated. "Let me see something if you are so powerful. Keep this from falling to the ground." Rowena moved and knocked over her water goblet.

Merlin's eyes glowed momentarily and the goblet froze in place. He spoke no words and made no effort. "I do not need a wand."

"Perhaps that was too simple. Disarm me." Rowena raised her wand to attack and found that her wand was on the ground moments after she'd raised it. "Then why are you here, Emrys? Is it to mock us?" Rowena spat angrily.

"I am here because I was told you lot had something to teach me!" Merlin raised his voice thinking that this trip, leaving Arthur was a colossal waste of time and energy. "It seems you should have invited Morgana and Mordred instead if this was all you wished to do. They would have shown you a thing or two about dark and defensive magic, _without_ the use of your little sticks." Merlin sat down again and banged his head into the table in front of him. He could picture Arthur in lessons as a child and wondered if this is how they treated him as well. "Perhaps, I could just sit here and learn while you teach. Rather then you and the others continuing to make an example of me and how you are all witches and wizards where as I'm a warlock and dragonlord, which is a creature purely born of magic rather than my magic being passed by blood."

"Yes, well, dragons cannot be tamed so a 'dragonlord' is just a fairy tale you enjoy telling yourself to make you better than what the 'druids' predicted." Rowena scoffed at the idea of divination and continued with her lecture.

Merlin ignored the rest of the lecture but rather drew carefully a mirror on the paper in front of him and when no one was paying attention enchanted it to show him Camelot. He saw….

_**X What Merlin Sees X**_

"Gaius, what is this that Merlin has left? And with whose permission? I am the king now he can't just up and leave without ask! He's my servant….my friend and why can't he tell me where he went Gaius! Surely you can tell me?" Arthur questioned pacing in the physicians siting room. "Gwen is frantic thinking that it's because he doesn't approve of the things I've been changing. I've even contemplated lifting the ban on magic, but without Merlin here I don't see the point."

"I don't understand my lord?" Gaius questioned cautiously.

"Don't think I didn't know what you've all been hiding from me all these years. I am not nearly as oblivious as you all seem to think. Too many things never add up. I knew after the incident with the Daraka. I remembered what you said 'no mortal could survive' Well he did survive which means that he wasn't mortal then." Arthur said puffing out his chest proudly.

_**X back to his present X**_

"Are you quiet proud of yourself? It seems we'll have to come up with a way to punish trouble makers after all. Helga thought that it might help house loyalty if we had a point system and perhaps we will have to do so to make an example out of you as well as grant you several afternoons in the stocks…of course we'll have to find a better way to serve detentions once the cold sets in. We can't be killing students I'm afraid." Rowena tore the paper in two destroying the scene Merlin had been observing.

Groaning Merlin sat for the rest of the lecture contemplating how things were not much different here then when he first arrived at Camelot. He should not be missing his royal prattiness this much it was offending his sensibilities.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you see anything off let me know. Elizabeth was a huge help and I hope see enjoys this chapter as well. Reviews mean love and I won't post another chapter without at least two more reviews. 3 I hate to have to be this way, but I see readers and not reviews and it makes me very sad. Issabella 3 **_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Starting this chapter. The character Morgana will be going by her Arthurian Legends name of Morgan La Fey. It will be explain at some point in this story. Also, we will most likely NOT be returning to Hogwarts, HOWEVER Hogwarts WILL be coming to Merlin. We also become a bit AU and kind of manipulate traditional legends to make it a tad bit more interesting. Please read and review. Much love, Isabella and Elizabeth.

PS: Sorry it took so long Midterms suck butt and Elizabeth disappeared off the face of the planet…AGAIN.

XX

"I am not a wizard? Do you see me wearing a dress or looking comfortable in these stupid little robes you force me to wear. I am a WARLOCK! Do you know what that means? It means I'm from the old religion!" Merlin threw his goblet across the table accidently splashing Gaunt.

"Will you watch who you're throwing that at halfbreed."

"Oh for heaven's sake, you are no better than Uther! And that is NOT a compliment because let me tell you Uther was a tyrant I am glad to be rid of him. And at least I know magic was NOT responsible for his death…directly." He played with the food on his plate as an envelope dropped on his plate.

Dearest Nephew,

I have much to speak to you about, but it cannot be done through post. Such an awkward thing these owls are you sure this is sanitary? Never you mind, you must return to Camelot. I cannot be without you and Arthur is speaking nonsense. I thought you said he was oblivious to your magic! So much for keeping your magic a well guarded secret. First Lancelot and now Arthur. Not to mention the court is in chaos. Arthur has proposed to Gwen, but she denied him that was weeks ago. She came to me in tear just yesterday telling me she was with child. When I asked if it was Arthurs and she'd denied him to save his reputation she cried harder and said she'd married Lancelot a year ago. How did we not see this? How do we tell Arthur? It is almost Yule, please return because I do not know how Camelot or Albion will survive. 

Your Uncle,

Gaius

Merlin jumped away from the table tripped over his own two feet as he ran from the hall. He thought nothing of his belongings and remembered the book he'd read months ago on magical travels. "This will be interesting" He muttered the spell and felt the pull of magic at his navel. He felt the bile rise to his throat as he recognized where he'd landed. The pendragon flag on the wall infront of him and Arthur clapping like an idiot.

"Well if it isn't my useless Court Sorcerer Where the hell have you been. First, I repeal the laws against the king not being allowed to marry a commoner for Gwenivere and she went and eloped with dear old Lancelot. Did I mention she's pregnant! Yeah, I bet Gaius didn't tell you that post is about three weeks late. And how about me lifting the bans against magic and my faith manservant who CLAIMS to be happy to be my SERVANT till the day he dies goes and poofs into the air with nothing but a damn note that doesn't even tell me where he went! So I go and am nice and promote him to a status that is literally my heir until I have my own child and he is NO WHERE to be found. And I get this threatening letter from some clotpole called Salazar begging for me to recall you! I didn't even send you away in the bloody damn first place"

Merlin cringed as he slowly backed away. "Did I meantion I'm a….dragon lord?"

"Do I look like an idiot? Of course I bloody well knew! I was knocked out when the dragon went poof! There would have been a body and some nice dragon skin boots!" Arthur stood from his throne and approached Merlin.

"Now Arthur, don't do anything rash now. I was just tryin-"

"I don't want to hear it! If it wasn't for the fact that you're now concerened a damn noble you'd be confined to the stocks for the next two weeks, and that is being generous. Do not tempt me, oh powerful one." He pulled off his boot and threw it towards his head.

Merlin reacted by flashing his eyes gold and stopping it in midair. "Did you really think, that now of all times, I would let you get away with throwing your stinky unpolished boot at me? Where the hell is your new manservant."

"I don't have one! They were all freaking bootlickers. Can't you be both? I'll let you use magic and consider not making you muck out the stables if you just polish my shoes right. A king should not look this way. Not now that he's looking for a wife." He added the last part sadly his eyes difting to the corner where Gwen stood with Lancelot. "And where were you when she stopped waiting for me?"

Merlin said nothing, and his eyes drifted to Gwen, but again said nothing. He felt the tug of magic in the back of his mind and felt morgana before she slammed open the doors. "Go away, Morgan La Fey, you are not welcome here, and I have no desire to speak to you or," he pauses and in the back of his mind pushes his thoughts to her, _Or your bastard children. _

"So the rumors are true. Merlin Emrys has come back to Camelot." _Don't you dare call my children bastards when I'm staring at their fathers. _

"Daddy! DADDY! DADDY!" A small girl's voice echoed through the halls of Camelot as a little dark-haired girl ran in to the throne room with a tattered dress. She passed Morgan La Fey and straight into Merlin's arms. "You're my daddy right? Mama doesn't like me very much."

Merlin felt his heart fall to the floor as he turned to face his one-time lover. "How dare you? How dare you!" His eye turned gold, but nothing happened as if his magic was building into a ball of rage. "You told me that she didn't survive. You told me my daughter was dead!" He placed the little girl in Arthur's arms and attempted to freeze Morgan in place.

"Don't think you can over-power me now, Lover. We're equal now and I'm not the naïve young girl you could lie to!"

"What did you name her? She's not leaving with you. And if you think to take her, I'll kill your son. And if you think I won't kill him because of who his father is then you don't know me very well." _If you announce Mordred's title to them I will make you pay for every single sin you've committed in the name of the old religion. Including the death of Uther Pendragon YOUR OWN FATHER! _ His eyes finally turned back to normal but the young girls dress was no longer in tatters and her hair laid in healthy ringlets down her back.

"Her name is Aethelgyth, and you can have the little bitch. If you touch a hair on my son's head she'll be the one to suffer. You'll see why when you finally get around to cuddling up to her. Oh, and welcome back. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon, my love." She winked and in a flash was gone.

"What the bloody hell is going on in my throne room!" Arthur held the girl out through her arm pits and could see bits of merlin and Morgan in her features. "Beautiful kid, but when the hell did she like…when did you…when did she…."

"Uncle Arthyure, can you puts me down please. You're making me kinda dizzy." She bit her lower lip innocently and twirled her ringlets the best she could in her position.

"Oh, um…sure." Arthur carefully put down Aethelgyth and she hid behind Merlin's leg. "I think she needs a nanny and you need to explain yourself in private." Arthur turned to the court and boomed loudly. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU and," he paused, "Wait, any one know anything about four or five year old little girls?" he asked awkwardly.

"Almost five, Uncle Arthyure, almost grown up!" She puffed out her chest and held up her little hand.

Merlin chuckled and remembered doing something similar in his own youth. He sighed and picked her up handing her to Gwen as she walked out the door. "Think of it as practice, because you're little one will be worse. After all he'll be a little lanceypants."

XXxXX

"Merlin, when did this happen?" Arthur had taken off his crown and fallen into the chair in his room carelessly. "I mean it was obvious you had a thing for Morgana!"

"Her name is Morgan La Fey now, please, I'm begging you as a friend and your closest advisor. Do not call that woman Morgana, because she isn't the woman I loved anymore. She has become what destiny had planned for her and I have become her doom." He fell into the chair opposite of Arthur and his head fell into his hands.

"When did you love her? Merlin, I'm serious she is technically of royal decent and technically you weren't a noble till like five months ago."

"I've loved her for as long as I remember. From the first moment in the great hall till the moment she destroyed me. Do you know what its like to have to poison your pregnant lover, because I had to save you and Camelot before I could think of myself? Do you know all I've done for you and you're lecturing me about when I fell in love with your sister!" The table shook violently before Merlin realized what he was doing. "I'm so sorry Arthur. It's just- I loved her for so long and I thought I could save her, but Uther sealed her fate when he used magic to erase a deed he caused."

"I can understand that, but I really need you to explain this, because it would make your daughter my niece and the next heir, illegitimate or not."

"You're wrong, but I don't feel that this is the time to explain the situation, but rather handle the one at hand. I have a daughter her name is Aethelgyth and if I have any idea"

Arthur interrupted him and began pacing. "We'll worry about what Morgana did to her later, at the moment we need to figure out how we're going to handle the situation with your daughter in court. You're an unmarried man and this is a possible heir to Camelot, and now Morgana is telling me she has a son? And not only a son an heir to the throne of Camelot. What are you hiding from me? I understand the secrets when you were hiding magic during my father's reign, but now you can't because I need your full support."

Merlin looked at Arthur at back at the ground ashamed. "If I explain this to you, you need to promise me that you will not over react. There is a spell, and it's kind of painful, but if I do this I cannot every reverse it."

"If I am to be king, then I must do everything possible to keep my kingdom from a succession war." Arthur sat down on the bed. "I'm going to assume that this requires me to relax and be really quiet?"

Merlin burst into laughter at the look on Arthur's face. "You act like I'm going to turn you into a toad or something?" He breathed deeply and felt the tears falling down his face as he whispered. "Mane!"

_Flashback_

"_Arthur, meet your son." Morgana said weakly handing over the newborn to his father. "I've named him Mordred. Look at him with my hair and I bet those are Pendragon blues." She cooed happily. Holding his little hand morgana smiled at Arthur._

"_We'll have to marry." He whispered. "This lil' man is gonna be my heir someday. He'll be a wonderful king." He cooed rocking him carefully._

"_I'm afraid son, you will never see him again." Uther snatched the newborn away from Arthur and left the room._

"_Arthur, DO SOMETHING!" morgana screamed as baby cries echoed in the room and they heard words in old English before blacking out._

_End_

"Mordred, the boy we saved…the druid that is out to destroy Camelot is my son!"

"Well technically, he's the son of Morgan La Fey, but you did technically help produce him. Kinda awkward just saying." Merlin sat down at the edge of the bed. "You need to calm down and breathe because magic of this magnitude will have residual effects." He brought over a glass of water. "Now, ignore what you saw because Mordred must never be king. And I don't care if you think I'm doing this so my daughter can be on your throne because then you don't know me very well. Mordred wants nothing but the destruction of the institution that made him and your death."

"Why do you know so much? When did you become knowledgeable? Last I remember was a bumbling buffoon running away from responsibility. Not this…this person." Arthur sat up slowly. "I lost Gwen and you left me to run a kingdom by myself with no advisor and no protection from magical threats. You waltz back in here and expect things to be the same. You tell me about a son I didn't know I have. You admit to an affair with my half-sister WHICH produced a child and then you expect me to be calm? I should have you tried for treason!" He stood up and fell forward having no control over his legs. "Why can't I walk!"

"I did try to tell you that magic of this magnitude was dangerous, but you went in all I can do anything I'm king of Camelot and didn't listen. For every action there is always a consequence. My daughter and your son are the most legitimate heirs and there are problems that need to be dealt with. Legal problems. You must disinherit any claim that Mordred might try to claim and then you must choose whether you'd like me or my daughter or even Gwen and Lance to have this ring." Merlin removed the signet ring from his left index finger.

"I gave that to you, because I trust you to find a capable ruler in my absence and just because things have become a bit more hectic, but that doesn't mean that's going to change. Put that back on before you lose it. It's a family heirloom after all."

"I feel like I should go check on my daughter, but I don't know how to be a father. Maybe we should raise her to assume she's your heir and perhaps that way by the time she is of age the people will accept her?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"If we are to do that, you must understand that if I marry she will no longer have a place as anything more than a court sorceress, because with parents like you and Morgan I'll assume she'll be just as powerful." Arthur shooed him away and he rocked his head in his hand watching the sunset from his open window.

AN: Sorry this is so long (although I'm sure you don't really mind) I also apologize again for how long it took, but we did tell you that originally this was intended as a oneshot and has now progressed into a full length (possibly novel length IF the plot holds) fanfiction. This chapter was VERY VERY important because it introduced a new character that will be very important later on and will only vaguely be mentioned in the next few chapters. Merlin is back in Camelot and there is much to be done. ~Isabella

AN2: So…Um…sorry? I've been very busy with life (and my other story Evie) and I briefly dropped off the face of the earth (as Isabella sooo kindly mentioned at the start). But we talked out a lot of plot points and I PROMISE that we will see the return of Hogwarts and the cast we've based there. I don't know how long it will take us, but it WILL happen. On that notes please remember to review, because we're feeling rather bereft without your love. ~Elizabeth


	5. Chapter 5

AN: In this chapter we'll see the first year of life in Camelot with Aethelgyth running around causing mischief like almost five year old little girls tend to do….enjoy.

**XX**

"Aethelgyth, I'm trying, but daddy doesn't know how to braid little girl's hair. I thought we agreed you'd ask Lady Gwen to do it for you." Merlin huffed as he again tried to put his daughters hair into a single braid down her back. Every time he'd tried it'd look more and more like a disaster.

"Daddy, I can't go running to see Lady Gwen looking like a mess. Ladies don't do things like that, Sir Geoffrey said so. I'm espected to be bea-beautiful when evers I leaves my room! And I'm already here!" Aethelgyth whined as she felt her father tugging at her hair. "Not hard Daddy!" she stomped her little foot causing Merlin to groan.

"You're acting more and more like your Uncle Arthur. Perhaps these lessons you have with him are going to have to stop. I can't have you going around being rude to people because that's not what princesses do!"

"I'm not a princess daddy! I'm gonna be likes you!" She jabbed him in the chest with her little finger and smiled up at him with innocent eyes. "Don't you wants that daddy?" Her voice was so innocent and manipulative, but Merlin's heart couldn't help but melt at the look his daughter was giving him.

"You can be whatever you want to be." He paused and thought about his statement. "Except a Knight or an evil witch bent on the destruction of Camelot. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Why can'ts I be a Knight like Sir Lancelot? He's handsome!"

Merlin nearly spat out the water he'd sipped from the goblet when he heard her comment on Lancelot. "Handsome? Where did you hear that? Aren't you supposed to think boys are icky?"

"I'm five daddy! That means I has to marry soons! I has prospects" she said sweetly. "Don't you wants me to marry daddy!"

Merlin pulled Aethelgyth's hair into a pony tail and ushered her out of the room with the intention of sending her to Gwen only to turn her facing the throne room and escorted her there himself.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite niece!" Arthur said jovially as he moved across that hall to pick up the adorable five-year-old. "What brings you here instead of to you lessons?"

"Daddy's being weird." She said puckering her lips and looking into his eyes innocently.

"Daddy is not being weird; he is being Merlin which means that it's normal. Remember I told you that you mustn't be like daddy when he has those idiot moments. Like when he's late for a very important meeting with Kings of other nations that was supposed to be this morning." The last bit was said with a pointed look at Merlin motioning to the chairs filled with nobility. "Surely, you have an excuse as to why?"

"You're wonderful niece seems to think that five is the perfect age to be married." Merlin said nonchalantly.

All the men in the room burst into quiet laughs as the little girl twirled in her dress.

"Married? Shouldn't she think boys are icky, at least for a few more years? Morga—" Arthur stopped as he saw the pained expression on both his niece's and friends face. He bent down to the little girl's level and whispered something in her ear which caused her to go skipping away happily. When she'd left the room Arthur faced Merlin and inclined his head. "She'll spend the day with a new nanny. It seems Gwenevere has been telling her tales of when I was a child and father was attempting to find me a wife." He said the first part solemnly trying to lighten the mood with a topic that still tore at his heart.

"Shall we begin? As you are all aware, the Old Religion has returned to its original seat of power on the Isle of the Blessed. However, I fear that this will lead to some culture shock for the surrounding nations as well as for the people of Camelot. Another issue which has been plaguing my nightmares is the Witch Morgan La Fey. She is gathering her strength behind her son Mordred and they are amassing a magical army that at this point could wipe Camelot and all of Albion from existence. I proposed an alliance with all the non-magical kingdoms of Albion, as well as a treaty with the Seelie Court."

"Have you lost your mind? Fairies! That is blasphemy!" One of the kings shouted. "How many of our children have been taken and replaced with changeling children? How many parents suffer at the hands of the Unseelie court even if they've caused no offense!"

"You must understand that the Seelie Court would give us a great advantage against Mordred's army! I will not allow a thirteen year old with delusions of grandeur destroy a kingdom that I've spent the last seven years protecting with magic even if it meant I could have been killed! Do you think that Mordred will show you mercy? He has been corrupted by the darkness of magic and the hatred of a persecuted race. Without the help of other creatures, including the Druids that count me their friend we will be destroyed and the reign of King Arthur will turn into nothing but a fairy tale that never happened!" Merlin's voice grew louder as he spoke. As he grew more animated he moved towards the table and in his anger he slammed his fists into the table with a resounding crack. He looked down at his hands and to the splintered table noticing the drops of blood that were freely flowing from his fists.

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at him nervously. His friend was showing more wisdom then he'd ever seen. "You must calm down. We understand that Mordred is powerful, but he is _only_ a child and soon enough his forces will realize that he has the whims of one as well. How many times has he wandered into Camelot simply to remind us he exists? Now that you've returned we will smite him!"

Merlin looked at Arthur and frowned. "We cannot touch Mordred. If he comes here then he is taunting us with that reality. He is protected by a spell that makes me wish I could smite Morgan La Fey." He trembled as he thought of his daughter. How quickly she'd grown to have a place in his heart and the heart of Camelot.

"I don't understand. If we smite Mordred then the rebellion against Camelot is also squashed?" Arthur watched his friend as well as glanced at the kings around him.

"No. If we smite Mordred…" he paused and sat down at the chair he'd been assigned, "We smite Aethelgyth as well."

"That's impossible. The sorcerer lies! He is the one leading the armies against Camelot! He is the traitor." They all echoed together. While Merlin sat there and zoned. He listened to Arthur defend him and to the others who insulted him. He could hear the echoes of children's laughter in the halls and courtyards. The dripping of the last drops of dew as the fell form the windows. He heard the sobs of a mother whose newborn had not survived the night and the screams of agony in the forest as a man tripped and fell into a bramble of thrones. But mostly he heard her heartbeat and his. They were so close and yet so hard to reach. Taking shelter so close to Camelot so they might spy on the crumbling city.

_Emrys. Emrys. Emrys._

He cringed as she called to him. The images he thought of tortured him as the sound of the arguing faded more and more into the distance and the memories of nights spent together passed through his mind. The first time he'd told her he loved her. When he'd poisoned her to save Camelot.

_When I told you your beloved daughter was dead._

"ENOUGH!" Merlin boomed to silence the meeting. "Enough. Don't you see what you're doing? You are all falling directly into her hands! She wants you to fight and she wants you to turn on me. I am her doom and she knows this as much as she knows that Mordred, if left unchecked, is Arthurs!" The table shook violently as Merlin's eyes remained gold.

"DADDY!" Aethelgyth voice cried over the booming noises. "Daddy, don't be mad I didn't mean to break it. It just happened I'm sorry." Her cries broke through Merlin's anger and his eyes returned to normal as she clung desperately to his leg. "Don't send me away."

Merlin looked at the frailty of his daughter's innocence before pulling her into a bear hug. "My precious little girl, I would never send you back to your mother. I promise. Now, how about you tell me what happened?"

The men in the hall were shocked at how loving Merlin was to his daughter. Most of them had learned that affection was the best way to ruin an heir and here was the Court Sorcerer coddling his five year old instead of reprimanding her for intruding on an important meeting. "Surely, Your Majesty, you can see why we're concerned? Uther never coddled you in such a manner and it would not be allowed in our kingdoms for the heir to the throne to be babied so openly."

"The way Merlin chooses to raise Aethelgyth is of his own choosing. We have agreed that while we will begin pruning her for succession that nothing major will be done until I've reached a point where I have given up the prospect of finding a wife and having my own children to replace me." Arthur said suavely. "Unless, of course, you all intend to tell him that his daughter, who he thought was dead, should not be allowed to come to him when she's accidently done something that might offend him and you'd rather she, a five year old, write him a formal request to spend an hour with him over a meal?" He added sarcastically recalling the times his own father had made him do just that.

"We meant no offense!" They all answered together the tension in the room building as they quickly bustled out of their chairs and back to their respective rooms.

**XX**

"Not today, Aethelgyth. I promised you that I would take you riding when the weather lets up and today is not that day." Arthur answered firmly refusing to look at the young girl's face. "If you continue to pout I will have no choice but to talk your father into confining you to your quarters till you've rid yourself of the habit. You will not get everything in life by batting your eyelashes or doing little magic tricks."

"But you promised." She whined stomping her little foot. "You and daddy are always breaking your promises. 'We'll go tomorrow, Aethelgyth.' 'Not today, Princess, but I promise as soon as daddy has time'." She mimicked perfectly. "How am I to be a lady if I cannot ride a horse? Daddy won't even let me play with toy swords!"

Her resemblance to Morgana was eye-opening to Arthur. How many times had he heard an older Morgana beg Uther to allow her to train with his knights and if not with the knights at least with a private instructor so that she might be able to defend herself? He would always regret that, because he realized now that it gave her a tactical advantage. He watched as Aethelgyth stormed out her ringlets bouncing just like her mothers. "Merlin, we're in trouble."

Merlin who had just entered the throne room as his daughter had stormed out nearly backed away from her small form. _Morgana_. He snapped himself out of his revere in time to hear Arthur's comment. "And why exactly is that? Have you managed to insult yet another Lady you wished to manipulate into becoming your wife and bearing you children without love."

"Merlin…"

"Or is it that you finally admit that I've saved your arse so many times, and you feel the need to grant me wonderful gifts such as gold, silver, the satisfaction of seeing you in the stocks with rotten vegetables being thrown at your head…"

"MERLIN!"

"Yes, your majesty?" Merlin laughed jovially. "Have I hit a nerve?"

"Your daughter is turning into her mother more and more every day and you're standing here making jokes about- WAIT! Did you say you wanted to see me being humiliated by my own people?"

Merlin's eyes widened as he backed away slowly. "Never, _my lord."_ He mocked bowing out of the room in time to miss the goblet that Arthur was attempting to throw at his head. "Some things never change."

XX

"It's a boy!" Merlin announced to room as he entered. "A beautiful boy! Congratulations, Lancelot. Both mother and son are healthy and on the road to recovery. She's chosen to name him Galahad and hopes that you won't work him too hard when it comes time for him to become a knight." Merlin chuckled as Lancelot ran from the room leaving a devastated Arthur in his wake. "You knew it was coming, Arthur."

"She was meant to be my wife and every day I see her with child wishing it was mine, but knowing that it never will be. I've been tempted to send Lancelot away on a mission that would claim his life in order for me to claim her as my bride, but she'd never forgive me. How I love her. She glowed so beautifully during her time with child." Arthur rambled on and on silent tears streaming down her face. "She was so good to my father in his last days. After all he'd done to her family. Killing her father and…" Arthur collapsed into his chair. "I should never have asked her to wait for me. That makes this my own doing. We should have eloped and when I was king announced our marriage. Instead I told her we had to wait till my father's death. And when I finally ask her…she denied me. Already gone. Stolen from my grasp. My own child, a son I held once snatched away by my own father to be raised to hate me, and now a wife I could have adored for a lifetime taken by a man who claims to be my friend."

"Arthur, you must not do this." Merlin cautioned him quietly approaching him. "You must remember that what's happened does not mean things will not get better. Fate rarely does things without purpose. Remember, when I defended your manservant when I first arrived in Camelot? That was fate intervening that you might notice me. And since then we've not been able to get rid of each other. As much as you've tried to fire me. And as many of those I care about you've led to their doom." _Freya._

Arthur said nothing, but wallowed in his self-pity shooing Merlin away with his hands as the tears continued to stream down the king's face. While the thoughts of stolen kisses flashing in front of his eyes causing him great emotional agony.

**XX**

"Daddy, when will I get to meet Baby Galahad? My new nanny says that no one can see him or Lady Gwen until they are reintroduced at court to Uncle Arthur. Will he send them away? The servants are saying the king won't speak to Sir Lancelot and that the people are growing ant-antsy?" Aethelgyth rambled on as she walked next to Merlin holding his hands as he walked her to her lessons with Sir Geoffrey.

Merlin sighed. He often wondered if her curiosity was a trait she'd inherited from him or if she was more-he stopped the train of thought he felt his hand being tugged in the opposite directions. "Whatever is it now, Aethelgyth?"

Aethelgyth pouted as she pointed to the window. "Uncle Arthur's window is still sealed. He's been locked in there whenever he can be. Is he mad at me?"

Merlin's heart fell as he realized that his daughter was far too observant for her own good. "No, he is not mad at you. Now come along we are almost late for your lessons and Sir Geoffrey will not be pleased." As soon as Merlin had left Aethelgyth in Geoffrey's capable hands he changed directions and headed up the flights of stairs to Arthur's chambers. "Enough is enough you Ol' clot pole!" He said pulling open the curtains and slamming open the windows. "No more self-pity. And what did I tell you about getting a boot licker to replace me on the mornings I couldn't see to you myself? Are you completely useless that I cannot spend the mornings walking your niece to her lessons?"

"Don't you ever knock?" Arthur grumbled incoherently the smell of stale alcohol reaching Merlin's nostrils.

"Oh no you don't! How dare you do this? You are the King of Camelot and the Once and Future King of Albion! I will not have you drinking your life away nor will I let youcontinue to procrastinate on the introduction of Gwen and Galahad. The longer you wait the longer she must stay in seclusion! Do you think that's fair to Gwen? Or to Aethelgyth?" He pulled the covers away and held his breathe as he forced Arthur from his bed only to see a random woman curled into his side. "And this is really unhealthy. How many nights have you spent in the company of a woman whose name you cannot remember? This looks bad Arthur! And I won't allow you to ruin your name or the name of Camelot because you could not get over the fear you had of your father to marry Gwen first. What's done is done and now you must be the king I know you can be and move on!" Merlin threw a blanket over the woman and ushered her out of the room. "You will say nothing of this to anyone and if you do it will be me you'll answer to because I will know." He warned as she scurried away. "This isn't the example to set for your niece and if it continues we'll leave. I will not watch as Camelot crumbles to the ground."

"You dare threaten me! You're supposed to be my most trusted advisor and you're threatening to leave me over something as stupid as my appetite?"

"Only when it involves the future of the kingdom I've work my backside off to keep together. If you continue this madness Mordred won't have a city to destroy because you'll have already destroyed it! Now get up. Get dressed. Go to the throne room and welcome Gwen back to court!"

Arthur grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and dressed for the occasion his crown crooked on his head. He moved sluggishly through the halls before making his way to the center of the throne room. "Enter Lady Gwenivere and her son Galahad, Wife and Son of Sir Lancelot." He motioned to the door as the young couple entered the room Gwen carrying the baby close to her heart.

As she approached Arthur she did not meet his eyes, but opened his arms to the new member of court and placed the sleeping babe there for him to hold. She curtsied and whispered, "Perhaps someday you will forgive me Arthur, but I understand that at the moment you cannot." She stepped away taking back her son as Lancelot spoke up.

"My wife and I have decided it best to take a leave of absence from the court. We will be raising Galahad in the country and bring him to court when he is older. We will miss you all and bid you all a fond farewell." Lancelot bowed out and was quickly followed by Gwen as the rumors started to roll of the tongues of the courtiers.

Merlin nodded to them as they left which was not unnoticed by Arthur. "You sent her away? This was your brilliant plan?" He whispered to his advisor angrily.

"When you've learned to accept that she is not yours to have then they will return to court, but until then you must understand that this is unhealthy and must stop. The threat is on our doorstep and we must do something about it." He whispered back feverishly, his mind wishing to again wander to the forest hut he knew his ex-lover was hiding in.

"Then do something. Magic must fight magic not swords or lances." Arthur said dismissively moving to his throne.

"Have you become so cold that I too must leave Arthur? Must I return to you as an old and dying man to see you do what is best for this kingdom? Where is the Arthur who'd have done anything for the sake of Camelot?" Merlin moved to stand in front of the king making sure that it was obvious that the court was dismissed.

"You cannot pretend to know what this feels like! I loved her, Merlin, or would you prefer I call you Emrys while in court, because it seems to me you're being more a sorcerer than a friend!" Arthur snapped.

**XX**

"Uncle Arthur, where is daddy?" Aethelgyth asked after she curtsied to her uncle. "I've made him a list of what I'd like done for my birthday, but I can't find him anywhere to give it to him. He said that I could have my own pony this year as long as continued to improve my riding and that someday I might have a beautiful white mare." She said excitedly looking around for merlin.

"You're father has," he paused looking for the right words, but couldn't find them. "Your father will return shortly. He has been held up with diplomatic affairs." He said calmly.

_You're lying, uncle._ Aethelgyth words echoed in his mind. Her face was no longer happy and the list in her hands was no longer held high as if she was proud of her accomplishment. _Where is he?_

"Aethelgyth, how are you doing this? You were told never to use magic until you've been taught. It corrupts!" Arthur stood angrily gripping the little girls arm a little too tight.

"My father taught me, and you are not him! Where did you send my daddy and why did you think you could lie to me!" Aethelgyth, the almost six year old did not stomp her foot instead her eyes glowed, but nothing happened. She tried again and again nothing happened.

_You should know better than to throw a fit using magic, young lady. I might not be there, but I do feel when you are upset. _Merlin's thoughts drifted to his daughters young mind to sooth her as best he could. _I am away from court because you uncle needed time to cool down. I will return before your birthday, and if you need me then I will know and come sooner. But you must not ask this of me unless it is dire. I have not abandoned you, child. Do not fret. Your uncle is merely assuming that magic will fix everything and that is not the case. _

Aethelgyth looked around the room, but did not see her father which caused her to frown. "I want Daddy to come home. Until he comes home I'm not talking to you" she said running out of the room crying.

Arthur dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Come back, Merlin."

XX

"I raise a glass to the anniversary of the birth of my niece Aethelgyth." Arthur said dryly. His niece was still not speaking to him and as the year was drawing to a close he was missing his friend more and more.

Aethelgyth sat in her chair unmoved by her uncle's speech. She looked desperately around the hall for her father. She had felt him arrive earlier in the night, but knew he wouldn't show himself. He'd been gone too long and it was breaking her heart to be abandoned.

_I didn't abandon you._

Aethelgyth perked up and searched around the room. "Daddy." She whispered seeing the green cloaked figure move closer to them.

_That's not me. Move closer to Arthur._

Aethelgyth moved closer to Arthur and looked up at him nervously. "Daddy's here, but he's not alone and they aren't here to wish me a happy birthday."

Arthur went to pull out his sword, but after scanning the room decided against it. He pulled his niece into a formal hug to look inconspicuous. "If your father is here that means that trouble decided to ruin your birthday. The green cloak is much like the one your brother wore the first time he entered Camelot. I want you to feign exhaustion and leave through the servants quarters."

"No! I want to stay here and see daddy!" She protested moving closer to him and searching the room again. _Daddy, I'm scared._

_**You should learn to project your thoughts less loudly, little sister. Mother would be very disappointed to know that you're scared of your favorite older brother. Emrys isn't here and he can't protect you now.**_

"It's Mordred." She whimpered backing away from the table and running past the green cloak and into the arms of a man in red. "Daddy."

"You were never one to do as you're told are you. C'mon then let's get you settled over here in the corner while I deal with your brother." Merlin said gently allowing his hood to fall as he weaved enchantments around Aethelgyth to protect her from the pending fight. "You shouldn't be here, Mordred. He doesn't want anything to do with the son that wants to destroy everything he's built. You might as well leave so that we might salvage your sister's celebration."

"I wasn't here to start a fuss, but rather give you a warning." _**Every year she ages the enchantment becomes stronger. One day she will have no choice but to be by my side. An enemy of the two men she cares for so deeply. No matter how hard you try the enchantment will never break. She isn't yours to keep, Emrys.**_With that Mordred disappeared in a whirlwind of smoke and flames.

XX


End file.
